Julio Celebrates Holidays a Bit Differently
by ProfTweety
Summary: Julio and his mother have an annual tradition for celebrating the holidays with his brother and wife. This year they have invited Andy who, of course, invited Sharon. This is just a little peek into Julio, a rather less-explored character to date on the show, and his interactions outside the office.


_**Julio Celebrates Holidays A Bit Differently**_

**Disclaimer**: None of these characters are mine; James Duff, et al, has that lovely distinction.

**A/N**: My muse and I like Julio and think there's so much more to him to be explored. This is just a little peek into him around the holidays. It's been written for a bit but I just remembered it. Any phrases in Spanish are immediately translated to English. I'm always happy to hear comments of any kind. Hope you enjoy!

~~~~~PT~~~~~

He was always the quiet _kid_, intense, angry, a fighter. He became a cop because he wanted to get the guy who killed his cat. He was thirteen when it happened. He became a cop as soon as he could and eventually got his cat's killer. He's a determined _man_, quiet, intense, angry, a fighter. _Not much has changed_, his mother thinks, _ay Dios mio_.

Each year they pick a day between Christmas and New Year's to celebrate the holidays. This year he asked Andy to go, perhaps he hoped he'd invite Sharon too; not the Captain but _Sharon_. Both of them could be helpful with the celebration if needed.

The two cars pulled up to the cemetery, passing the office and heading straight to the section they needed. Andy and Sharon waited in their car quite a good while after Julio and his mother got out of theirs. Sharon was hesitant, not really sure why she was invited other than Andy _really_ wanting her there with him.

Once the Sanchezes looked fully engrossed in their celebration, Andy got out and opened the door for Sharon, kneeling down in front of her and squeezing her hands to encourage her to leave the safety of his vehicle. Walking over, they kept a safe distance, both to allow the Sanchezes their privacy but also to give Sharon the space Andy realized she needed.

When Julio motioned them over, they stood beside him and he began telling stories of his brother. Funny ones to show the kid he was, tender ones to show the man. They listened quietly until they heard Mrs Sanchez utter _my son, mi hijo_ and begin softly crying. Instinctively Sharon went to her, whispering words of sympathy, offering condolences on a loss she couldn't fully comprehend, having never experienced it herself thankfully. As Mrs Sanchez's cries grew louder and she sank to the ground, Sharon knelt on the ground next to her, embracing her like she had known her for years, rocking her while whispering softly to her words of empathetic understanding of _loss_ itself.

She could hear Julio getting more upset, saw him quietly crying, tears streaming down his face, punching the gravestone while he repeated to Andy _I'll always think it was my fault_. She watched them closer now, still rocking his mother slowly as she moaned _mi hijo_ repeatedly as if trying to console herself as much as Sharon was attempting.

Andy made every effort to help Julio compose himself but the last punch he gave the stone drew blood across his knuckles. _Andy_, she spoke softly, _do something_. He shrugged, at a loss as Julio wiped the blood on his pants and kissed the stone. When he started losing it again, Sharon changed tactics. _Andy,_ she said to no avail, _Lt _got his attention so she mouthed _switch_ and they did.

Speaking softly to Mrs Sanchez, he gave her his handkerchief and helped her up. Keeping her close to him, he whispered words meant only for her. They seemed to work as she smiled sadly and followed his gaze to her son and his boss.

Julio was a man of few words but held the utmost respect for those who treated him likewise and earned it. Sharon was a rational person, logic over emotion, and Andy was fascinated as he and Mrs Sanchez watched their interactions. They heard parts of their conversation, things like _not Captain_ and _Sharon_ and _Ma'am_ and only their imaginations could fill in the rest.

He stiffened when he saw Julio ball up his fists, turn away and hit the stone again, blood flowing freely once more. Mrs Sanchez held him to her, assuring him it'd work out. They looked back in time to see Sharon, looking lost and unsure, simply put her arms around Julio, holding on tightly and whispering to him. _It's not your fault_ was greeted with _yes, Ma'am, it is_ and back and forth they went, neither changing their beliefs, both still holding onto each other.

When he pulled away, she told him once again _it's not your fault_ and before he could answer, she held up her hand to silence him, adding _the gangbangers mistook him for a rival, it doesn't matter who bought him the hat_ and waited for a reaction. Upon receiving none, she spoke softly to him again, _he wore it, he didn't think it was a problem, Julio_ which brought forth a snort as he wiped his eyes. _Those boys killed him, not you,_ was the last she said before walking him over to his mother. _Gracias, thank you_ was all Mrs Sanchez could get out before pulling her into a hug. Andy checked Julio's knuckles, teasing _that's gonna sting_ earning him a shrug and _always does_ in response.

Thinking they were done for the day, Andy and Sharon began walking back to the car. They didn't notice Julio sitting at another grave, face in hands, until Mrs Sanchez said su_ esposa tambien esta aqui_ then remembering they speak English, she translated _his wife is here too_. She reached out to them, bringing them over. _It is so sad, es tan triste_ and turned her eyes to her son. _He loves her still_ she explained _so much love, tanto amor_ and shook her head sadly. After a few minutes, she looked Sharon in the eye _tan enojado, so angry_ and _tan herida, so hurt_. Getting a nod of understanding, Mrs Sanchez continued _Take care of mi hijo, Capitan, por favor, please_. _I will_ she assured her then including Andy she repeated _we will_ and hugged the woman again.

As Julio stood up, they heard the last of his conversation with his wife. _Adios, mi amor, for now_ pointing to his heart, he continued, _siempre estas aqui, always in here_. Wiping his tears _I will always love you, siempre te querre_ then he walked to the group. _Coffee and cake with us_ he said to Andy and Sharon as he and his mother passed them. Looking at Sharon, Andy repeated _coffee and cake_ then whispered _thanks_ as he took her hand and led her back to his car.

Julio helped his mother into his vehicle, looking up to see his teammate and their boss looking sadly at each other before coming together for a strong embrace. He was too far to hear Sharon whisper _life is too short_ but it was a lesson he had learned all too well as a child, a lesson too often reinforced on the job.

_Te quiero, Mami, I love you_ he said as he drove off. _Life is too short, hijo, la vida es demasiado corta,_ she replied, patting his hand, _it's time to stop being angry; be happy, hijo, sea feliz_.

**A/N**: Feliz Navidad y Feliz Ano Nuevo / Merry Christmas and Happy New Year's!

[The End]


End file.
